


Dominique

by margueritegiry



Series: What's In A Name? [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Names, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margueritegiry/pseuds/margueritegiry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoire has lots of ideas for the new baby's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominique

Bill hadn't thought much about being a father before Fleur got pregnant. But now that Victoire was almost three, and his wife was pregnant again, he couldn't imagine not having children.

"Daddy, when is the baby gonna come?" Victoire would ask almost every day.

"Soon." he would reply, laughing.

"Am I gonna have to share my room? 'Cause I don't mind. Even if the baby smells bad like Molly sometimes."

"No, you can still have your room. The baby is going to sleep in the other bedroom." Bill said. He would tickle her sides and say "I swear you've asked this before. Maybe a few… hundred times." And she would laugh that beautiful laugh.

Bill and Victoire would often go on long walks on the beach together, looking for interesting seashells to bring back. Fleur would always chastise them.

"Do we really need anuzzer seashell? One more and ze 'ole house will explode!" But she never put them back.

On these walks, Victoire would ask lots of question. Bill tried to answer most of them honestly, but he wouldn't tell her the truth on what happened to Uncle Harry's forehead , and why did Teddy's parents have to leave and why was Uncle George sad when it was his birthday? Surprisingly, she never asked where Daddy got his scars from.

One day she asked "What's the baby's name?"

Bill smiled. "We don't know yet. All we know is that the baby's going to be a girl. Would you like to help us pick out a name?"

Victoire nodded vigorously. So that night she snuggled herself in between her parents on the sofa. "I think we should name the baby Amata after the witch in the Fountain story."

Fleur scrunched up her face. "I don't know about zat. 'Ow about a differeent name?"

"Can we name the baby Bill?"

"Non, Bill ees a boy's name."

"Why?"

Patiently, Fleur replied, "Eet just is. You can't name a girl with a boy's name, Victoire."

"Can we name her Crookshanks?"

Bill laughed very loudly, but stopped when he saw his wife giving him a look. "Hey, Victoire, thank you for your help, but your mum and I are going to take it from here. Can you get ready for bed and we'll tuck you in soon?"

The little girl shook her head yes and traipsed out of the room, dragging her stuffed unicorn behind her. Fleur leaned over and rested her head on her husbands lap.

"Good zing we didn't let Victoire pick out ze name, right?"


End file.
